Full Rain
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Hujan.. Kushina tidak menyukai fenomena alam itu. Namun, pendiriannya goyah semenjak Minato mengenalkan arti ketenangan didalam guyuran sang hujan. "Hujan ini menyebalkan." "Memangnya kenapa? Hujan itu seru!" "Seru? kau bilang seru? Kheh! Dingin, Berisik, merepotkan. Apanya yang seru?" "Kau tak percaya?" "Tidak sama sekali" "Kau akan menyesal" Two-shoot, Au
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hai-hai-hai Minna** **  
** **Ketemu lagi nih ama Nami hehe** **  
** **Kali ini Nami bawa fanfict baru, sebenarnya ini fic lama ding, udah pernah publish di Facebook, bru berani publish disini moga suka ya ^^**

* * *

 **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kuronami_71**

 **Rated : T semi M**

 **Pair : Kushina.U x Minato.N**

 **Warning : AU, LIME, Two shoot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading^** **  
** **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari sendu bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu. Gemuruh menggelegar menghiasi langit sore. Pertanda gemericik air kehidupan akan segera merangkak turun membasahi daratan bumi. Dan benar saja hujan pun melanda.

"Kaa-chan Nalu pengen main hujan-hujanan" rengek bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Naru gak boleh main hujan-hujanan. Nanti Naru sakit" tukas wanita bersurai red-rose. Dia tak ingin anak semata wayangnya sakit. Kendati itulah sebisa mungkin ia harus mencegah keinginan putranya.

Bocah lucu bersurai light-yellow itu menggeleng cepat seakan dia menyatakan keberatan atas persepsi wanita yang dipanggilnya Kaa-chan itu.

"Nalu gak bakal cakit! Nalu kan anak yang cehat dan kuat" tukasnya seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang mungil. Tak lupa dia juga berlagak selaiknya orang dewasa yang memamerkan ototnya. Mencoba menunjukan bahwa dia itu sehat dan kuat.

Sang ibu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos putranya. Rasa gemas pun tercipta.  
"Kaa-chan tahu, Naru itu anak yang sehat dan kuat. Tapi bisa saja setelah Naru main hujan-hujanan. Naru jadi sakit" tukasnya sekali lagi seraya mencubit pipi sang anak yang tengah mengembung lantaran kesal.

Raut wajah kecewa terpancar jelas dari wajah mungil sang Namikaze muda. Rasa keibuannya muncul, apakah ada seorang ibu yang tega melihat buah hatinya sedih? Tak ada bukan?

Terkecuali ibu tiri yang tega membuat seorang bocah menitikan air mata. Tapi Kushina bukan seorang ibu tiri, bahkan Kushina adalah seorang ibu bidadari yang sangat menyayangi malaikat kecilnya.

Dia pun menghela nafas. Mengaku kalah dengan sang anak.  
"Baiklah! Tapi jangan lama-lama—" ucapnya belum usai namun, Naruto kecil sudah melompat kegirangan.

"Baik Kaa-chan" balasnya seraya berlari keluar.

"Dan jangan bermain di jalan raya" teriak Kushina kepada Naruto kecil yang baru saja melewati ambang pintu utama.

"Iya, Kaa-chan" jeritnya.

Kushina hanya geleng-geleng kepala, putra kecilnya cukup keras kepala juga rupanya. Mungkinkah Ia menuruni watak keras darinya? Mungkin saja.

Alunan tawa kecil mewarnai telinga seorang Ibu muda. Rasa penasaran itu muncul. Dia pun berjalan keluar hendak melihat tingkah sang buah hati yang begitu senangnya bermain dengan air hujan.

Senyum tipisnya terukir. Menatap Naruto kecil berlarian kesana kemari. Kedua tangannya ia tekuk di depan dada. Dengan mata masih menatap malaikat kecilnya.

Seseorang merengkuhnya dari belakang.  
"Naru kecil sangat menyukai hujan tak seperti dirimu yang dulu, Kushina." ucap pria bersurai mentari, Ia lebih mempererat dekapannya. Mencoba membangun kehangatan.  
"Uh, ternyata kau masih mengingatnya. Seharusnya aku memberikan hadiah pukulan atas kelancanganmu itu" seringai Kushina.

Lelaki yang menyandang status suaminya itu hanya tertawa renyah. Mengingat kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu.  
"Tapi kau senang, bukan?" ujar Minato menggoda sang istri. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Rona merah telah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Minato makin menyeruakkan kemenangannya. Dia berhasil membuat pipi sang istri menjadi semerah tomat.

 **Flash Back On**

"Uh, mendung pasti sebentar lagi hujan." dengusnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya.

Baru saja Ia ingin berlari berharap hujan tak segera turun dan mengguyur dirinya.

Namun rupanya, sang hujan ingin bermain-main dengan dirinya. Hujan deras mengguyur tanpa kata.  
Gadis bersurai merah itu pun segera berlari berusaha menjaga bajunya agar tetap kering. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan kios roti yang telah ditutup.

Petang kian memperdalam, namun hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Gadis bersurai merah itu merengkuh kedua lengannya, mencoba menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya.

Sering kali Dia terlihat menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, guna menciptakan sensasi kehangatan walau tak seberapa.

"Kushina, kau belum pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai light-yellow yang tak lain adalah Minato Namikaze, pria yang menyandang status temannya selama kurang lebih setahun belakangan ini. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliah malamnya. Dan dia juga senasib dengan Kushina. Terjebak di dalam hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Apa kau tak melihatku berdiri kedinginan disini?" jawab Kushina geram. Minato hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Ya pasti aku belum pulang, Minato! Karena aku masih disini bersamamu sekarang. Astaga ku kira anak jenius sepertimu tak akan bertanya pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu!" oceh Kushina makin menjadi-jadi.

Minato hanya tersenyum tipis, memahami moody Kushina yang sedang terjun bebas saat ini. Apa karena hujan? Tanya Minato dalam batin.

Namun dia hanya menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan mencoba menerkanya sendiri. Dia tak mau gadis tambatan hatinya kian gusar karena pertanyaannya yang tak penting itu.

Suasana hening di antara shappire dan violet, hanya gemericik air yang terdengar. Helaan nafas Kushina berulang kali menyatu dengan bisingnya air hujan.

Kesal? Mungkin itu yang ia rasakan. Bosan? Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Kendati faktanya Kushina adalah gadis yang tidak suka menunggu, apalagi menunggu sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai seperti hujan ini.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya? Mengapa dia tidak menyukai sang hujan? Padahal hujan itu sangat menyenangkan bagi temannya, Minato Namikaze.

"Hujan ini menyebalkan!" dengus Kushina dengan bibir manyun, siapa pun yang melihatnya akan gemas kepadanya.

Tak terkecuali Minato, Ia diam-diam mengambil selangkah lebih dekat, mendekati gadis itu. Kini hanya tersisa beberapa puluh centi saja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hujan itu seru" tukas Minato tak setuju dengan persepsi Kushina.

"Seru? Kau bilang seru? Kheh" kushina mendengus, senyum sinis menyertainya.

"Dingin, berisik, merepotkan! Apanya yang seru ?" tukas Kushina tak mau kalah.

"Kau tak percaya" seraya menatap Kushina lekat-lekat.

Kushina melirik sinis Minato. "Tidak sama sekali" jawabnya mantap seraya membuang muka degan sorot mata yang tajam menatap setiap bulir air yang jatuh.

"Kau akan menyesal"

"Tak akan" jwbnya cepat.

Minato memperhatikannya, seculas seringai terlihat. Dengan secepat kilat, Minato menarik tangan Kushina menyeretnya paksa membuat sepasang violet itu terbelalak lebar dengan mulut menganga.  
"Hei apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau membuatku basah kuyup das—!" oceh Kushina terhenti ketika bibir hangat Minato menyapu bibirnya. Jemari Minato menangkup wajah Kushina. Ia mulai menikmati bibir manis Kushina, yang selama ini hanya keluar kata-kata pedas yang menyanyat hati lawan bicaranya. Gadis itu hendak melawan.

Namun apa daya, sentuhan itu membuatnya lemas tak berdaya. Lalu kemana sifat keras kepala, galak, serta habanero style-nya? Kemana semua itu?

Mungkinkah semua itu telah terkubur dalam-dalam? Entah kekuatan apa yang di pergunakan Minato, sehingga dia dapat menjinakkan habanero yang terkenal garang di kampus mereka.

 ***Kushina POV***

Apa ini? Kenapa aku tak mampu menolaknya? Mataku terpejam begitu saja seakan aku tergiur untuk terus menikmatinya. Rasanya nyaman dan juga hangat. Ada apa dengan diriku? Wahai Kami-sama apa maksudnya ini? Aku masih tak mengerti! Perlahan Minato melepas ciuman itu, aku membuka mataku perlahan. sapphirenya menatapku lekat-lekat, senyumnya mengembang.

Astaga, aku bagaikan tenggelam melihat sapphirenya . Hatiku seakan luluh menatap senyumnya yang menawan. Apa ini? Mataku kembali terbelalak lebar, ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri tepat dibelakangku.

Jantung ini seakan menggebu-gebu. Dia menggapai tanganku dan perlahan merentangkannya. Jantungku makin berdecak tak menentu. Dia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di daun telingaku, membuatku bergidik seketika suara baritonnya begitu lembut bak beledu.

"Tutuplah kedua matamu dan rasakan setiap bulir air hujan yang menyentuhmu serta... biarkan ia mengalir sampai ke hatimu. Maka disitu kau akan menemukan sebuah ketenangan." Ucapnya disertai senyum tiga jari nan menawan.

Entah sihir apa yang ia pergunakan. Aku langsung menurutinya begitu saja. Tak ada pemberontakkan dariku sama sekali.

Perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku, membiarkan setiap butir kehidupan menyentuhku serta mengalir dengan leluasa. Dan benar, aku merasakan ketenangan.

Aku menoleh, menatap sapphirenya yang indah yang sedari tadi menyorotku tanpa pernah rasa jenuh. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai terhanyut dalam birunya sapphire, sebiru sora yang membentang.

Sebuah senyum yang menyejukkan. Rasa suka terhadap hujan mulai tumbuh, bukan hanya hujan yang berhasil mendapatkan hatiku. Tapi juga Minato, pemuda yang telah mengubah sudut pandangku selama ini.

Kini hanya tersisa kenangan, ternyata hujan itu tak seburuk apa yang ku pikirkan selama ini. Dan Kini aku mulai menyukai hujan serta mulai menyukai orang yang merubah persepsi konyolku itu. Suka? Apa iya? Haha, itu hal paling konyol yang pernah kukatakan. Entahlah aku juga belum mengerti! Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu bahkan mengenal akan arti cinta ataupun suka! Lantas, apakah ini pantas disebut jatuh cinta? Entahlah, biarkan waktu yang akan menguaknya.

 ***Normal POV***

Hujan telah reda, dengan canggung Kushina berpamitan kepada Minato. Namun, pemuda Namikaze itu memaksa mengantar Kushina pulang. Akhirnya mau tak mau Kushina menurut.

Dan beginilah hasilnya, suasana terasa canggung diantara mereka Minato yang merasa bersalah maupun Kushina yang mulai dilema. Hingga keadaan tak nyaman itu lenyap ketika Kushina mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Minato menatapnya kian cemas. Ia melepas jaket kulit hitam legam miliknya, dan dilingkarkan ke bahu Kushina.

"Maaf jika ini tak membantu!" ucapnya tercekat. "Tapi mungkin ini bisa membantu." sambungnya seraya menarik Kushina dalam dekapannya. Violetnya terkatup, merasakan hawa hangat yang mulai merasuki setiap tulang rusuknya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Minato masih mendekap Kushina lembut.

Gadis magenta ini hanya bisa terpaku. Sekiranya cukup Minato melepaskan pelukannya, namun lengan kekarnya masih melingkar di pinggang Kushina dengan protektif. Ia tak mau melihat gadis tambatan hatinya menggigil kedinginan apalagi hingga berujung kata sakit. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Namun ternyata..

"Haciihhhh... Ha..ha..haciihhh"  
Kushina gegas menyedot ingusnya. Minato hanya melongo selaiknya kambing cengo.

 **Flash Back Off**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Mind to Review...?**

 **Nami menerima kritik dan saran asalkan bertanggung jawab. Kami para newbie butuh kritik dan saran yg membangun, bukan hanya flame semata.. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, untuk chapter ini  
Nami gak banyak cingcong  
langsung aja ya...**

* * *

 **Read It—Enjoy It**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato menyeringai kian dalam. Tak mau tersudut dalam keadaan itu. Kushina pun angkat bicara.  
"Enak saja! Yang ada malah kamu! Dasar durian jelek." umpat Kushina seraya menciprat air hujan ke arah Minato.

Pemuda jabrik beraksen durian itu pun tak mau kalah. Dia membalas serangan sang istri. Tawa renyah menghiasi mereka. Hingga suara tangisan memecah drama sweet-seventeen yang sempat berlangsung itu.

Duo pasang manik berbeda ini segera mengedar, mencari sumber suara. Kedua sepasang mata itu terperangah. Menatap sang malaikat kecil mereka tengah menangis terisak isak.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, mereka bergegas menghampiri Naruto kecil dengan perasaan was-was. Mereka berjongkok hingga mengimbangi tinggi sang anak yang tengah jatuh terduduk.

"Naru-chan, Kamu kenapa menangis sayang?" tanya Kushina cemas, seraya membantunya berdiri.

"Hwaa.. Hiks... Nalu jatuh.. Hiks.. Hwaaa." tangisnya kembali pecah.  
Kushina nampak bingung, namun sepasang shappire malah tertawa, menatap gelagat sang istri yang seakan-akan dia baru menjadi seorang ibu.

Tak mau membuat Kushina makin gusar. Ia pun angkat bicara.  
"Sssttt.. Naru gak boleh cengeng. Naru kan anak laki-laki. Dan anak laki-laki itu tidak boleh cengeng." ucap Minato menenangkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Terlihat sepasang bibir mungilnya mengatup dan bergetar, mencoba menahan tangis. Kushina pun tersenyum lega.

"Anak pintar!" puji Minato seraya mengacak-acak surai kuning duplikatnya itu.

"Hm.. Nah sekarang siapa yang mau mandi bareng Tou-san." ujar Minato seraya bangkit.

"Nalu mau.. Nalu mau" oceh Naruto kecil seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta untuk di gendong sang ayah. Minato tersenyum.

"Baiklah jagoan! Ayo kita mandi sekarang!" seringai Minato seraya menggendong Naruto kecil.

Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak dengan Ayahnya. Ia pun segera bangkit.  
"Eh, jagoan Tou-san. Kira-kira Kaa-san boleh ikut mandi bareng kita gak?" tanya Minato seraya melempar kedipan nakal ke arah Kushina.

Ibu cantik itu hanya menunduk malu. Semburat merah menghiasi paras cantiknya.  
"Kaa-chan tak boleh ikut!" jawab Naruto cepat seraya memanyunkan bibir mungilnya. Membuat kedua orang tuanya gemas.

"Uh, dasar Naru pelit." eluh Kushina seraya menyubit pipi tembem sang buah hati. Terlihat Naruto kecil meringis, menahan geram namun juga senyum nakal tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Ya sudah, sana gih mandi! Biar Kaa-san yang menyiapkan makanan." ujar Kushina seraya mendorong punggung Minato.

"Wek" ejek Naruto kecil seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sang bunda tak mau kalah. Dia juga menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat putranya tertawa renyah.

Minato dan Naruto kecil telah usai membersihkan diri. Kushina juga telah usai menyajikan makanan, serta sempat membersihkan diri. Selepas bermain hujan-hujanan bersama putra kesayangan mereka. Kini mereka bersiap makan malam.

"Ittadakimasu.." ucap Minato dan Kushina serempak. Namun, Naruto kecil mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kaa-chan ini makanan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung, baru kali ini dia melihat makanan seperti itu.

"Oh ya, ini namanya ramen Naru! Rasanya dijamin enak! karena Kaa-chan yang memasaknya!" jawab Kushina membanggakan diri.

Naruto masih menatapnya aneh, namun kedua manik shappirenya yang sebesar bola ping pong itu berbinar tatkala melihat kilauan kuah yang terkena cahaya lampu. Aroma sedap pun menusuk hidung mungilnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran Naruto pun mencoba ramen buatan Kaa-chan tercinta-nya itu. Manik shappirenya membulat lebar. Rasa sedap melekat di lidahnya. Ia ingin terus menikmati makanan penggugah selera itu. Sejak saat itu Naruto telah menganggap ramen adalah makanan kesukaannya seumur hidup.

Dengan cepat Naruto kecil melahap ramen spesial buatan sang bunda. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum lebar. Menatap tingkah polos malaikat kecil mereka.

Acara makan malam sederhana itu telah usai. Kushina tengah memberesi meja makan dan mencuci piring-piring kotor di dapur.

Sedangkan Minato dan Naruto tengah asik menonton acara tv di ruang keluarga. Tanpa disadari sang Ayah, jagoannya itu telah tertidur pulas di dalam pangkuannya. Dengan ibu jari menyelinap di kedua bibir mungilnya.

Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah Ayah muda itu. Dengan senang hati, ia membopong sang anak ke kamar tidurnya. Menidurkannya di ranjang minimalize bersprai biru muda.  
"Apa Naru sudah tidur, Minato?" tanya Kushina seraya menghampiri mereka berdua.

Minato menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Kushina untuk tidak berisik. Kushina hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Minato." ujar Kushina seraya membelai surai kuning duplikat sang suami. Minato hanya mengulas senyum.

"Tapi sifatnya mirip sekali dengan ibunya." jawab Minato seraya merangkul pinggang sang istri. "Hm, aku tahu itu! Padahal aku berharap dia tidak mewarisi kebodohanku! Tapi ternyata—" ucapnya terpotong ketika jemari kekar menyentuh bibir ranumnya.

"Kau itu tidak bodoh, Kushina! Kau salah satu ibu yang cerdas. Buktinya Naruto dapat tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan aktif seperti dirimu" tukas Minato.

"Tapi.. Mina—" bantah Kushina lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Sstt jangan bicara yang macam-macam lagi, dia adalah putra kita jadi dia mewarisi gen kita." tukas Minato tegas. Kushina mulai cemberut, dia paling malas melihat raut wajah tegas Minato yang membuatnya makin tak terpesona.

Seringai jahil mulai terukir. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Kushina sekarang! Tiada yang tahu keculi dirinya dan Kami-sama tentunya.

"Minato.." panggil Kushina menggoda. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung bergidik mendengar suara yang jarang di tangkap telinganya dari mulut sang istri.

Biasanya dia sering mendengar teriakan, namun kali ini berbeda. Bahkan bulu kuduknya sampai mencuat.

"Apa?" jawabnya seraya menyorot Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau—" ucapnya malu-malu. Minato hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita... Buatkan adik untuk Naruto" lanjutnya cepat. Membuat mulut Minato menganga lebar.

"Kasihan aku melihatnya sering sendirian, ya jadi aku pikir..." ucapnya seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kikuknya.

"Lebih baik kita punya anak lagi, supaya pangeran kecil kita, punya teman dan merasa tidak kesepian.. Lagi pula Naruto juga sudah cukup besar untuk mendapat adik baru." ucap Kushina blak-blakan tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

Kushina terus mengoceh tak berujung, tanpa memperhatikan sang suami yang sudah memanas, laiknya kepiting rebus yang baru saja di masak. Wajahnya kian memanas ketika ia mendengar sebutan 'Adik Baru' yang sedari tadi di lontarkan oleh Kushina. Tanpa basa basi lagi..

CUUPPP  
Sebuah sapuan menyudahi ocehan Kushina yang bagaikan knalpot bocor *trengtengtengteng :v*. Minato menyapu bibir hangat Kushina, melumatnya hingga sang istri mengerang pelan.

Kushina tak mau kalah, ia pun membalasnya lebih ganas. Minato menyeringai, ia mengunci lidah Kushina. Membuatnya kembali mengerang.

Wanita bersurai merah itu merasakan nafas hangat Minato yang kian membakar jiwanya. Nafas yang sangat menggoda bak candu yang selalu ingin ia rasakan.

Nafas Kushina mulai kacau, kian lama ciuman itu kian memanas. Minato memperdalam ciumannya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi mengerang. Tangan kekar Minato melingkari pinggangnya.

Tak ada perlawanan lagi dari Kushina, tenaganya telah terkuras. Nafas hangat Minato mulai mendominasi. Minato kembali menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Wanita bermanik violet itu menyerah. Ia mulai pasrah. Membiarkan laki-laki jabrik itu menjelajahi mulutnya dan bermain dengan leluasa. Hingga suara erangan mengagetkan Kushina.

"Hoaamm Nnghh.." desah Naruto seraya menggeliat di ranjangnya.  
Sepasang manik violet terperangah menatap sang malaikat kecil mulai terjaga dari alam mimpinya.

Melihat sang putra hendak terbangun. Kushina menyentakkan kepalanya, alih-alih melepaskan jeratan lidahnya. Pria bersurai jabrik beraksen durian itu malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan memperkecil pergerakan Kushina.

Ibu muda itu mendesah pelan dalam sela jeratan Minato.  
"Mi..ng..nato..." desahnya memohon. Namun pria itu tidak menghiraukannya. Ia masih asik bermain menjelajahi mulut Kushina.

Sebersit ide terlintas dalam benak wanita bersurai merah itu. Dengan sigap kaki Kushina terangkat, dan menginjak kaki Minato dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.  
"Itta.." teriak Minato langsung melepaskan Kushina. Dengan nafas masih memburu, Kushina mencubit lengan Minato, seraya melirik ke arah ranjang Naruto.

Beberapa saat Minato masih tak mengerti. Setelah suara khas anak kecil merasuki gendang telinga mereka.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan sedang apa?" tanya Naruto polos. Seketika kedua orang tuanya kikuk.

"Em..ano.. Hm..itu.. Em.. Kami.. Kami.." jawab Kushina gelagapan.

"Kami baru saja menemanimu tidur jagoan! dan sekarang Tou-chan sama Kaa-chan mau pergi ke kamar untuk tidur." jawab Minato tenang.

 _'Tidur kheh? Kau pasti akan membuatku terjaga hingga matahari terbit nanti! Apanya yang di sebut tidur'_ gumam Kushina dalam batin, menepis kata-kata dari Minato.  
"Ohh" balas Naruto, membentuk huruh 'o' di mulut mungilnya.  
Kedua orang tua muda itu berusaha bersikap tenang.

Perlahan mereka mulai mengatur nafasnya yang sempat kacau. Terlebih lagi Kushina, sedari tadi nafasnya masih memburu. Sekira sudah cukup normal.

Ia segera mengantarkan Naruto untuk kembali terlelap menjelajahi alam mimpinya.  
"Oyasumi, sayang!" ucap Kushina seraya mengecup pipi sang buah hati.

"Oyasumi jagoan! Tidur yang nyenyak ya" ucap Minato seraya mengecup kening Naruto.

 _'Karena malam ini Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan membuatkan adik baru untukmu'_ seringai iner Minato.

"Oyasumi Kaa-chan, Tou-chan" jawab Naruto seraya meringkuk di balik selimut. Kedua orang tuanya melenggang pergi, seraya menghela nafas.

"Gara-gara kau, Minato" tuntut Kushina. Seraya menyikut perut Minato, namun dapat di hindari oleh sang master karate.

"Oh ya, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan jangan berlicik ya nanti malam." seringai Naruto seraya membalikkan badan dan mencoba terlelap lagi.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya diam terpaku, mendengar pernyataan yang di lontarkan Naruto. Semburat merah menghiasi keduanya. Perlahan Kushina menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

Setelah pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup rapat. Kedua pasangan ini lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Mereka saling bertatapan, mengisyaratkan 'apakah kita mau lanjut'. Mereka menengguk ludah serempak.

Diam-diam Kushina hendak melenggang pergi, namun tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh Minato. Kushina bergidik, ia berharap sang raja singa tak akan menerkamnya malam ini. Namun sayang, harapannya tak terkabul.

Jemari kekarnya menyibakkan surai merah itu. Membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos dengan jelas. Hembusan nafas hangatnya, merambah cepat. Sepasang violet terpejam. Menikmati sapuan lembut dari bibir hangat Minato.

"Minato sudah cukup! Aku tak mau melanjutkannya lagi!" tutur Kushina dalam gidik yang menggoda.  
"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin? Kau tadi yang memintanya, Kushina!" desah Minato tepat di daun telinga Kushina. Membuat wanita itu kian bergidik. Lengan kekarnya mendekatp Kushina erat.

Bibir hangat Minato kembali menyapu leher jenjang Kushina. Membentuk sebuah tanda kepemilikan. Kushina mengerang, Minato kian menyeringai.

"Minato cukup! Aku sudah.." pinta Kushina tergantung.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjawab iya, Kushina!" tuntut Minato kian ganas. Kushina mengerang.

"Mi-minato hentikan!" namun, pria itu mengabaikannya, ia malah menggigit pelan daun telanga Kushina.

"Ba-ba-baiklah."ucap Kushina menyerah. Minato menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Dengan gagahnya Minato membopong Kushina ala bridalstyle. Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia hanya pasrah.

Dia tak akan bisa lari dari cengkraman singa lapar yang telah menginginkan dirinya tersebut. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher jenjang Minato.  
"Kheh kau menang sekarang, Minato! Ku akui, kau lebih ganas dari yang dulu." ucap Kushina seraya meringkuk ke dalam dada bidang Minato.

Minato hanya menyeringai, senyuman kemenangan menghiasi paras tampannya.

Jangan salahkan Minato karena dia terlanjur tergiur dengan signal yang di berikan Kushina. Salah sendiri mengapa dia membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur. Sekarang kau tak akan bisa lepas dari cengkramannya.

Dalam gendongan, Kushina membuka knop pintu itu. Minato melangkah memasuki kamar singgasana mereka, kakinya menendang pintu kamar hingga tertutup. Kushina terkekeh, Minato tersenyum. Sesekali mereka kembali menautkan bibirnya. Minato membaringkan Kushina di atas singgasana malam mereka.

Kemudian Minato berlari ke pintu, mengunci pintu kamar mereka rapat-rapat. Tak ingin siapapun mengetahui aktifitas mereka. Semua jendela telah tertutup tirai rapat. Sunyi, gelap. Dan mereka telah bersiap menghabiskan waktu mereka.

 **THE END**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
